bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Sensoji
|romaji= Sensōji |alias= Mister Blaster |epithet= |birthday= |age= |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk= Blast |status= Unknown |family= Unnamed Mother |occupation= |affiliation= |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 60 (Illegals) |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= }} Sensoji, also known as Mister Blaster, was a former U.A. student in Class 2-B from Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. He would later graduate and become a Pro Hero. Appearance Sensoji is a large, bulky boy, possessing defined muscles and wide shoulders. He has a sharp eyes and no eyebrows, a pointy nose, as well as a prominently large, square jaw. His hair has sideburns and short for the most part, except in the nape area, where his hair is a bit longer, and a pointy pompadour. His hero costume is composed of a tight, dark, sleeveless tank top, with the chest area of another color separated by white lines; dark trousers with knee pads, and fingerless gloves with forearm guards. A characteristic of his gloves in which in the palms there are circular ring-like elements that is where Sensoji shoots his Quirk. These "rings" appear as decorative elements on the shoulders, belt and knee pads of the suit. Sensoji also wore shades to prevent his Quirk from blinding him, but after breaking them, he replaced them with goggles with dark lens. Personality Sensoji has proven to be an arrogant and self-centered person who thinks he is the best, despising those he considers weak and inadequate to be heroes. This attitude has led him to Shota Aizawa for having what he considers a weak Quirk. This behaviour makes him a sore loser, being unable to bear the fact that he was defeated by Shota and Oboro. His arrogance also leads him to be quite hypocritical, praising his own ideas and getting upset when others had the same idea that him, accusing them of copying him even though Sensoji himself has copied the idea from others. This could be seen during a school training. Sensoji claimed that he came up with the idea to wear shades as part of his hero costume to help manage his Quirk when in reality he got the idea from Yamada, but it bothered him a lot to see that Shota was wearing goggles for similar reasons, assuming that Shota is just copying him. Later, he starts wearing goggles himself, declaring he came up with the idea because they are more effective than his shades. Hizashi accuses him of copying Shota, something Sensoji doesn't like to admit. However, he knows how to congratulate when another person has done a great job facing a villain, even towards those for whom he feels antipathy. History More than fifteen years ago, Sensoji attended the U.A. High school, being a student in class B. During this time, he developed antipathy towards Shota Aizawa, whom he considered weak. Synopsis In the summer of his second year at the U.A., Sensoji and his classmates participate in joint practical exercises with those of Class 2-A, a class to which Shota, Hizashi and Oboro belong. During the Battle Training, after confronting and defeating Shota, he criticizes him because he makes him shine less in battle, making fights against him "a snoozefest". Sensoji doesn't hesitate to tell Shota that his Quirk is useless and that he should go home instead of wasting others' time. A teacher has to intervene to put a stop to Sensoji behavior as soon as he notices. Abilities Quirk Blast: Sensoji's Quirk allows him to create blasts from the palms of his hands. However, these blasts produce a flashing light that blinds Sensoji. Equipment Shades (formerly): Sensoji temporarily wore shades to prevent the flashing light produced by his Quirk to blind him. However, since Shota Aizawa hurt him in his prideby defeating him, he destroyed them. Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Vigilantes Characters Category:Unknown Status Category:Buster Union's Agency Employees Category:Pro Heroes